1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for feeding folded sheets of paper into a paper processing unit, such as the printer of a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computers is gaining greater and greater popularity, especially the smaller-type computers. A computer typically has a computer paper receiving station for continuously receiving the individual folded sheets from a supply stack in a first box, which is positioned under the computer, and a discharge station for discharging the processed sheets into a second box, which is in a position further removed from the first box relative to the computer. Typically, both boxes are maintained on the floor, while the computer sits on the top of a desk.
It will be appreciated that such a procedure in accordance with the prior art imposes an uneconomical use of the expensive floor space around the computer, as well as presents a hazard which may cause the user of the computer to stumble over one of the paper boxes.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a computer paper loading device which allows the floor space around the computer to be used more economically.